


Show and Tell

by emorion



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, author attempts more sexual situations than they have ever written before, author attempts romantic monolaugue, body worshipping, im bad at this ha, language tho, no sex IM SORRY, there is no way they dont annoy each other sometimes, yeah ok it got a little hotter, you will have to tell me if it makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emorion/pseuds/emorion
Summary: It's on a hot day in early June, the end of the spring semester, that Nicky trudges into the parking lot to find a swarm of co-eds gathered in awe, watching something that he isn't able to see.He looks around for his beloved chauffeur, and sees the car in its usual spot, but no sign of Joe. Rolling his eyes, he walks over to the huddle and begins to push through the crowd.The sight that greets him in the middle of the huddle is exactly what he expected, and is as exasperating as it is tantalizing. Joe, sans shirt, glistening with sweat, working under the hood of some women's car.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 13
Kudos: 216





	Show and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Is this an excuse to moon over Marwan? Maybe, leave me alone!  
> Also I have NEVER written anything like this and it's 3AM so. I did my best

Being immortal got to be so boring after a while.

The wars are time consuming, but they aren't happening constantly. There is more downtime than not. That's why Nicky and Joe came to the agreement that once every century, they would enroll in college in order to learn a new set of skills.

It's the spring of 1993 and Nicky is enrolled at Stanford for medical science. He's been in the program for two years now, and so far the only exciting things that have changed since med school in the 1890s are hygienic conditions (Thank God) and the class size, now including women. It's refreshing, the amount of women who wish to be doctors and now have the ability to.

Another thing that has changed is society. He knows that California leans toward a liberal extreme and isn't an accurate measure for the rest of the country, but the fact that two men can walk around campus at night, hand in hand, and not risk getting jumped means something to him. It means something to Joe, too, who insists on picking him up from class everyday.

It's on a hot day in early June, the end of the spring semester, that Nicky trudges into the parking lot to find a swarm of co-eds gathered in awe, watching something that he isn't able to see.

He looks around for his beloved chauffeur, and sees the car in its usual spot, but no sign of Joe. Rolling his eyes, he walks over to the huddle and begins to push through the crowd.

The sight that greets him in the middle of the huddle is exactly what he expected, and is as exasperating as it is tantalizing. Joe, sans shirt, glistening with sweat, working under the hood of some women's car.

"What you need to do, when the battery heats up like this, is add water to the battery. Here," he points, every woman in the vicinity gasping in astonishment at his every move. "Then, you've gotta get it into a shop. It's quite possible that you need a new battery."

"Wow," the woman breathes, obviously impressed by more than just the mechanic tips. "Thank you, so much, mister..."

"You can call me Joe." He throws over his shoulder as he tightens the battery cap.

"Hello, Joe." Nicky smirks as Joe jumps, hitting his head on the hood of the car.

The swarm of girls surrounding him rush to his aid; offering to check for bruising, test for concussion, get him some ice. Nicky can't blame them. The idea of playing nurse to this very attractive man has created quite a few of his own fantasies. He doesn't stop the chuckle that escapes his lips.

"I'm ok, it's just a bump." Joe tells them. But these aren't just any women. These are nurses and doctors in training.

Nicky watches in not-so-subtle amusement as the women prod at his soulmate. He's not jealous, not even when a manicured hand lingers a bit long on Joe's bicep or buries a bit deeper than necessary in his mop of curls. It thrills him, his gorgeous sun, the desire of all these women. Poor things.

When Joe starts to look uncomfortable, Nicky concedes that enough is enough.

"Alright there, Joe?" He asks, strolling casually up to his eternal husband, who shoots him a glare.

"I'm perfectly fine, as I was just telling your schoolmates." Joe answers, sounding genuine to everyone else but Nicky. Nicky knew he was irritated.

"Oh, Nicky!" One of the girls, Maggie, calls out to him. "You know this mysterious mechanic?"

"We've met." Nicky smiles, locking eyes with a severely irked Joe. It was no problem for Nicky. Nicky liked this game.

Joe hated labels, and for good reason. They both knew that there were no words invented for what they were to each other. Sometimes when people asked, Nicky would tell them they were husbands. It was the easiest thing for their mortal minds to understand. Joe hated it though. He felt that it reduced their relationship to a fragile thing that could be destroyed at any moment. Nicky had tried to explain it to him, but Joe declared that he would never dumb down what Nicky was to him for anybody. They either got it, or they didn't.

And this was Nicky, leaving it up to Joe to explain the depths of thier love. He had two options: the colorful, romantic musing that left no room for questions, or the underwhelming labels that would no doubt help them escape their current situation. Or, and this option was highly unlikely, he could deny being in a relationship at all.

It was a curious situation as Joe was currently under observation of several beautiful, attentive young people. Nicky was on the edge of his seat.

Suddenly, Joe let's out a hearty chuckle. "Actually, Nicky and I are together." He tells Maggie, looking at Nicky. His eyes are shining as if to say, 'You have no idea what you've just unleashed.' Nicky would disagree, but that look has never been proved wrong.

"Together?" Maggie grits out through her smile, as the other women around them look disappointed, some even jealous.

"Oh yes," Joe smiles. "Very together. Sometimes naked."

Nicky feels his eyes try to jump out of his head as Joe continues. "Most of the time naked. Just. Together and naked. On the bed, on the floor, in the shower. Yesterday we were together in the laundry room. Merciful Allah, sweet old Mrs. Keane didn't have any washing last night!" The bastard pauses with a wink.

Nicky feels his face flush from more than just the heat. He refuses to look at anyone else as Joe rambles on. "Oh, the sounds he makes. The sounds _we_ make, together. Ours is a symphony sung by heavenly angels and warring armies alike. A never-ending battle of both conquest and love, on a stage for all to see but none to watch, for no one is worthy of witnessing such virtuous devotion."

"This is the man that moves my soul, much like the moon does the tide. For even when he isn't above me, he is still the reason I rise and fall. His life is so intertwined with mine, sometimes it's hard to find where Nicky stops and Joe begins. I wouldn't have it any other way. He is the air in my lungs and the beat in my chest, together, forever, until the day I leave this Earth."

Well. Another point for the look, then.

Joe's eyes are shining in a different way now, amusement and adoration chasing each other in circles. Nicky's hands start to ache with the need to touch him.

Nicky swallows, looking around at the faces of the women around them. To his astonishment, none of them look jealous or angry or disgusted. They all look- moony. Absolutely enraptured by Joe's unabashed romanticism. Some are fanning themselves.

Joe clears his throat. "Well. Now that that's established. You," He points to the owner of the car, who, to her credit, straightens up under his attention. "Take her to the shop, get that battery checked by a professional."

"Yes, Mist- er- Joe!" She smiles. "Sure thing!"

"And um." Joe looks around, "The rest of you. Good luck on your finals. Or. Whatever." He says, grabbing Nicky's hand and dragging him to their car.

He pulls Nicky to the passenger side and opens the door, but before he can run to the driver's side, Nicky's hands finally find Joe's cheeks.

He stares into those beautiful, soul filled eyes for a moment, nails lightly scratching at his soulmate's beard. Then, in front of all those poor girls, he pulls the man he's spent centuries loving into a slow kiss.

When he pulls back, Joe is beaming. Of course he is. His romantic monologues never fail him.

"Don't look so smug." Nicky tells him.

"Let's go. I need you alone." Joe kisses behind his ear.

"Alone?" Nicky grins. "But we could be together! Right here! Right now!"

Joe pushes him into the car. "You're insufferable." He teases placing a small peck on his lips. "Did you not hear all my speech?" He closes the door before Nicky can respond.

Nicky looks at the crowd of co-eds still standing, stunned, and staring as Joe crosses in front of the car. He offers them a small wave before ducking into his seat.

"Virtuous devotion, hm?" Nicky teases. Joe winks.

"The most sacred ritual of all."

"But, you told them we did it in the laundry room!" Nicky laughs.

Joe looks thoroughly admonished before busting out in laughter of his own. "I did, didn't I?"

"You totally contradicted yourself, but it was not a lie!"

Joe hums. "Except for maybe the Mrs. Keane part. I did hear a suspicious squeak."

Nicky swats his arm, but laughs louder all the same. "You absolute voyeur!"

"Worthy eyes only, Nicolo." Joe reminds him.

"Right, and what, may I ask," Nicky asks, one eyebrow arched, "possessed you to take your shirt off just to put water into a battery?" 

Joe laughs again, loud and boisterous. "I thought it would be exciting for you to find me like that. I didn't intend to draw the masses."

"Oh, have you forgotten what you look like without a shirt, my love?"

"I could do with a refresher, if you care to share, my heart."

Nicky rolls his eyes and laughs.

They arrive at their apartment, a modest one across from the beach that they aren't planning on keeping, and they both set up the stairs. Nicky let's Joe go first, though his intentions are less than chivalrous.

He watches Joe as he unlocks the door. And as he takes of his shoes. And as he pulls out a recipe card for dinner.

"Something on your mind, _habibi_?" Joe asks, suspicious.

"Do you really not know the power that you had on those girls?" Nicky is just as suspicious. 

Joe smirks. "You aren't jealous, are you?"

"Of course not." Nicky smiles. "Just wanted to make sure you haven't suffered to many blows to the head."

"Well, like I said," Joe moves in to whisper on Nicky's lips, "I could always use a reminder."

Nicky hums, putting his hands on Joe's well-defined pecs. "Let's see, where should I start?" He moves his hands to Joe's belt and feels his smile against his lips. "How about here." He breathes, slipping his hands to cup Joes shapely ass. 

"The most renown sculptors have tried to create an arse as perfect as this and failed." Nicky noses Joe's beard when he starts to chuckle. "What, you don't believe me? What about these?" He tries, slipping down a bit to grab Joe's thighs.

Joe wraps his arms around Nicky's neck as he is lifted onto the counter. "For centuries I have been amazed by how toned your muscles are here, the grace and power that they contain. And that was well before the invention of _skinny jeans_." Joe's laughs end with a gasp as Nicky cups the front of his pants.

"This," Nicky whispers, rubbing Joe's cock, "Well, I'll show you how I feel about this later. For I fear if I start on it now, I'll never move on."

Joe giggles against his neck, a sign that he's more desperate now than he would admit to.

Raking his fingers along his lover's abs, Nicky lifts Joe's shirt to his armpits. " _al-kamal,_ " He breathes against the healing scratch marks. Joe takes the shirt off all the way, allowing Nicky's hands to glide across the smooth skin of his beloved's pecs. " _Jamileh_." He worships, sucking at one of Joe's pert nipples.

His lover emits a moan so sinful, Nicky decides to whisper a prayer on the way to his neck. "You have the most amazing neck, _albi._ " Nicky sucks a mark there, right over his jugular vein. "Strong and beautiful, a picture of vitality."

He feels Joe's hands at his back, desperate to feel skin, but also resigned, willing to wait until Nicky gives him permission.

Burrowing his nose into Joe's beard, he inhales deeply. " _Yusuf_ ," he exhales, moving to nip at the firm jaw underneath. "The most rugged man looks upon your beard with envy." He feels joe laugh at that and nips him sharply in rebuke. "Would you like me to continue?" He asks, though his face stays buried in his lover's beard.

"Sorry,' Joe wrasps, holding tight to the back of Nicky's head. "Sorry. Please, please."

"I am reminding you of your charms, Yusuf. We can not all be as poetic as you."

"No, no, Nicolo," Joe panics, "It's perfect. You're perfect."

Nicky bites at Joe's jaw once more before moving back to look at his sun. " _You_ are perfect." Joe looks like he is going to say something else so Nicky moves on.

"These curls," he sighs, running his hands through Joe's hair. "it is impossible to look upon them and not desire to touch. It is as if they reach out and pull you in."

"Like tentacles?" Joe smiles softly, obviously very amused by Nicky's attempts at metaphor. 

"Yusuf-"

"It's adorable, Nicky!"

"I'm not trying to be _adorable_!" Nicky growls.

Joe moans again, long and deep. "Ugh, Nicolo, be adorable again! I'm being _so_ patient but you know how turned on I get when you're feisty! I won't last!"

"Don't you dare!" Nicky tells him, still growling because Joe deserves it. "You don't finish until I do, _Capiche?"_

"Yes! Yes! _Madonna santa,_ Nicolo!" Joe growls back.

" _Bene_. Where was I?"

"Tentacles." Joe smiles, helpful as ever.

"Right. G _razie stronzo."_ Nicky sighs, returning to his train of thought. He takes on of Joe's hands in his and brings it to his mouth, kissing the knuckles. "These hands are things of worship. So powerful, yet gentle." He kisses the pads of each finger individually before looking up through his lashes. "Able to break bones as well as draw masterpieces. Destroyers and creators, all in one."

The way Joe is looking at him now makes Nicky wish that he were more of an artist.

"Your eyes," he breathes, "are the most beautiful shade of brown ever created. It is as if one could drown in them. They are my one source of life, however, the most Incredible things in the world."

Nicky looks into them now, two deep pools of love and adoration, no little amounts of amusement and arousal mixed in.

"Which would bring us," he whispers, leaning in to kiss Joe chastely on the lips, "here. Your exquisite mouth."

"Don't tell me," Joe whispers, "show me."

So Nicky does.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez, I don't even know if this makes sense? Thanks for reading anyway!  
> al-kamal - perfection  
> Jamileh - beautiful  
> albi - my heart  
> capiche - do you understand  
> Madonna santa - my god  
> bene - good  
> Grazie stronzo - thank you, asshole


End file.
